As I Walk On
by YuviForever
Summary: In the year 20XX, there is a huge war going on. Train Heartnet, number 13 of the Holy Genesis, an organization responsible for keeping Nimako, their country safe, has to work with his new partner on missions which may endanger their lives. Who are their enemies and how will this war turn out? AU storyline.


**Chapter 1: New Partner – Kalia**

"Kalia D. Vanguard, congratulations, you are now a member of the Holy Genesis' 14 special aces. Welcome Vanguard you are given the title, Number 9 of the H.G. aces. To celebrate your achievement, I present you with the twin bow guns, Lakis and Lakas." Listeria, the leader of the 14 aces told me.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"One more thing Vanguard. Before I dismiss you to wait for your first mission, you will be getting a partner like all the other numbers have. Since the previous number 9 died on a mission before the current number 13 got his position, I think that it makes sense if I say that number thirteen doesn't have a partner. And therefore, you, are to be his partner." She explained.

This is wonderful and all but why do I always get the unlucky ones, I mean seriously, I am allied with the unlucky number thirteen!

"Where do I find him?" I asked.

Listeria tossed me a picture. Catching it with one hand I unfolded it. The picture showed a boy with light brown hair and cat gold eyes. His entire attire was black. "Number 9, you will be working with Train Heartnet, also known as the black cat."

My eyes fluttered open and close for a few times before nodding and heading out to find the guy. I sighed; this was going to be a long day. Maybe this black cat guy would actually be nice and kind? I doubt it.

As I walked, I remembered my friends and my purpose of joining the organization. Our country is divided into four sections and we are fighting constantly. That's why in each section; they create an organization to fend off enemy troops. The four sections are the Kawaki, Shitora, Wakito, and our section the Nimako. Our section is probably the strongest of the four but they are all gradually getting stronger. However, there are some Nimakians who have special abilities; those with special abilities end up joining our elite force the Holy Genesis. The H.G. itself only consists of 14 members. The rest of the people that are talented are called Aquarists. They go on missions that involve the people and we, the H.G. go on S-rank missions to help take control of the other sections. The proof that we are members are the roman numerals branded on parts of the body and our special orichalcum weapons. Speaking of that, the nine branded on my arm still stings…I groaned and clumsily walked across the H.G. headquarters. Where could that stupid guy be? I was thinking and complaining in my mind when my head bumped something soft.

"Oh! Sorry!" I bowed down at whomever I bumped into.

"Hmmm, red hair, turquoise eyes and twin bow guns. Great, I'm stuck with a complete fool." A male voice said.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw the guy from my picture and gulped. "HEY! I'm not a fool." I glared at him.

He groaned heavily, "Whatever, I'm supposed to show you your room." He walked away and I ran after him. He led me to an enormous hallway and on each side there were seven doors. On each of the doors were the numbers one to fourteen in roman numerals.

"Here." Train tossed me a silver and gold card. I walked over the room with a nine on it and I slid the card in the slot. A green light flashed and I turned the door handle. I gapped at the inside. Everything was so beautiful. All the furniture seemed new. There was a door leading outside and the room had lots of light. The washrooms were all filled with the newest technology and so was the room's electronics. The closet was huge and inside was the H.G. uniforms. I noticed Train wearing it too. They didn't really look that special. The jacket just had a opening to expose my tattoo. I sighed and put the uniform on. The coat kind of looked like Train's. There was just a belt in the middle to hang my bow guns on. I ended up wearing the coat open with the frilly dress shirt under and the belt hung around my black short shorts. Then I wore black boots that were slightly high-heeled. I looked in the washroom again. There was even ribbons and clips for my hair. I just left it down though.

"Hurry up idiot. We don't have all day. Eat lunch then we have a mission." My partner shouted. I sighed and ran outside. He stared at me for a while before just glaring at me and turning his head away and heading to the cafeteria. I hated this guy. I followed wordlessly. The cafeteria was big and gorgeous and there were plenty of food choices as well. Train basically asked for everything on the menu. I just ordered some milk and ramen. Deciding to not sit beside that guy, I found an empty table to sit at. Sighing, I started eating. I really missed my friends back at the union. We trained together and everything.

"May I sit beside you?" I looked up. A pretty girl with dark curls and brown eyes stared at me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"So you're the beautiful newbie everyone is talking about." She teased. I stared back at her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arianna; you can call me Aria though. I am an operator here. We provide you H.G. with info during your missions."

"That's cool, who else is working in the building?" I asked.

"Well there are the scientists. They help Professor Hashwell in his experiments in your powers and techniques and stuff. Not that I would understand. Anyways, you are pretty impressive. I heard you and number 8 and 1 are the only girls in the entire H.G." Aria exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Can you tell me more. I don't even really know the members." I said feeling ashamed.

"Ha, to tell you the truth, me either but I know that Number 1 is really powerful." Aria sighed.

"Oh…what were you saying earlier about the newbie?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, look at those boys, they totally fell for you, those scientists." Aria pointed to a table across from ours. A group of guys in white lab coats were pointing and staring at me. I sighed; I hated those guys as well.

"Beep, beep." My phone ran. I took it out. There was a text message: New mission. ~Listeria.

Ugh, "Sorry, I got to go. Talk to you another day?" I waved at Aria. She waved back and nodded. I dumped my tray into the wash pile and walked out of the room.

"Took you long enough." Train growled and walked ahead. What's with his annoying attitude? He could at least act a little bit interested.

"Thirteen and nine, your mission is to retrieve info on the enemy and destroy all info on us. The location is in a town east of Virga City. The Shitora have set up a base there, infiltrate it and complete your mission. That is all, dismissed." The leader explained. Train walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There are teleports in the center of the city. We can use that to get to Virga. You are so hopeless idiot." Train rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, I was going to open a portal to Virga but I think you'd rather walk to the center of the city. I'll go myself then." I grinned and took out my bow guns.

"Twin arrow! Portal opener, Virga City!" I released the trigger and the arrows spun in a circle and I stepped through. And he called me hopeless. I'll show him.

* * *

Erm...New story. It's just a piece of inspiration I kinda came up with. It's AU but I still kinda gave it the same ideas and stuff. Anyway, I hope the following chapters will be a little longer than this. Lolz. Please R&R! Tell me what you think! (And don't worry, Train won't be a jerk for long)


End file.
